Preggers Together
by BWritesAlot
Summary: Kate and Ana are pregnant at the same time only after the Grey Brother's dump them. Watch as each Grey finds out. Being REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of this. I know this doesn't have a great explanation but I'll try to give to you as the story goes on. The is what I want but don't want to happen :) Love you and Leave me a review.

"NO ANA! I can't take you with me! I just can't I will be in London for a year! Christian yelled at the top of his voice, eyes hardening.

I feel the tears building up. "Thats because your ashamed of me right? I'm not your rich girlfriend I'm just a regular run of the mill poor girl. Right? I say as strongly as I can and I look in his eyes. His eyes look sad, but he doesn't deny it. I take a deep breath. "If thats what you think of me." I start to walk away.

"Ana! Wait!" Christian calls.

"What?" I turn feeling my heart break even more.

"Stay safe." He said quietly.

"Go fuck yourself." I say pressing the down button. I step in the elevator and as it closes I collapse and cry.

_3 months later_

"Of fucking course." Grey's manner's left me knocked up. I looked down at the three stick saying pregnant 3+ weeks. "Fuck you Grey! I mutter to myself. I suddenly hear crying coming from Kate's room.

I run in there only to see Kate crying over a stick as soon as she sees me she tries to hide it.

"Ana!" Kate exclaims trying to wipe her tears.

My eyes widen as I see what it is a pregnancy test. NO FUCKING WAY. I walk over and sit on the bed across from her and hand her my test. Her eyes about pop out of her head.

"Steele, you and I are pregnant at the same time by brothers?" Kate looks like she wants to jump for joy, but burst in to tears.

I shake my head yes. "We're pregnant together, Kate! How the hell did this happen?"

"I don't know."

This was the beginning I know it short Its up for adoption if anyone wants it. Yes or no? Plz review


	2. Chapter 2

**PLZ VOTE IN POLL For one guest review who said my math didn't add up. Um child what does 3+ mean? Ya more than three weeks. *hair flip* She is 9-10 weeks. I was astounded by the amount of people who wanted me to continue so I will. BTW Elena Lincoln will be in this. I think I'm going to make her nice I feel she deserves a story that show the human side of her if you don't like it plz don't read my story you don't deserve my awesomeness. If any one wants to be my beta reader Plz PM me or Review. (It means you get to see it firsts!) I don't own anything Fifty except this sl. If anyone is wondering how I got this storyline let just say It came to me while acting. :) Laters, Baby and as always review.**

 **CPOV**

"I had to do what I had to do. I take a deep sip of brandy looking out my hotel at Big Ben. Ana would of loved this.

"Hey! Snap out of it! She isn't worth it." I feel a hand slide up my chest and I grab her hand.

"Sara. No." I growl at her I feel the burn of where she touched me. Sara chuckles one call and I end both of them.

"No, Sara. I'm sorry." I kiss her with faux-passion. She smiles back at me and straddles me and kisses me.

"I can't wait to meet your family because your going to take me to meet them. As your fiancé. Sara smiles and started to unbutton my shirt.

APOV

Kate and I have a appointment today at the hospital as much as I would love to go to Dr. Greene I can't afford her. I tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. I feel a wave of nausea come over me and the next thing I know is that I'm running to the bathroom. I throw up the contents of anything I have anything I've eaten in the last 24 hours. How can a little human make me feel so sick? I'm miserable the man I loved who I believed was my soulmate dumped me and left me pregnant. Holy Fuck.

"Ana, are you alright?: I hear Kate call from the kitchen.

"Just peachy." I call back from the bathroom. I get up and wipe my mouth and brush my teeth. I walk into the kitchen to see Kate crying. I run over and hug her.

"Ana, we're 21 and 22 were not ready for babies were still babies and Elliot was just a good lay. Why now? Why?" Kate sobs.

"Kate, are you suggesting you want an abortion?" I ask scared. It was her choice, but under not circumstance would I abort my baby.

"Yes, maybe I don't know. I love it so much already, but I'm afraid I will be a terrible mother." Kate starts crying hard.

I hug her tightly its okay Kate. There is no way in the world you could be a terrible mother." I try to reassure her.

"I'm not you Ana. I'm not maternal like you." Kate cries even harder on my shirt.

"Kate you would be the best mother I know. You are so strong and you love fiercely. You will be a mama bear and you WILL be a good mother. I promise." I say feeling tears anew in my eyes.

"You think so?" Kate says looking up at me with big eyes.

"I know so." I look at my watch. "Now if you want to see your little bear we need to get going." I say hugging Kate once more.

Arriving at the hospital were sitting in the Maternity Ward when suddenly we see Grace. She walks right past me and then suddenly stops.

"Ana? Kate?" I hear her call and I wave shyly.

"Hey Grace." I say softly.

"Now what are you two doing here?" She says her voice softly admonishing. Then her eyes widen as something sinks in. "Are one of you pregnant?" He voice softly.

"Well both of us." I hear Kate say to her.

Her eyes smile with joy. "Did you tell Christian and Elliot yet? There going to be so happy I mean you children are perfect for each other." Grace starts rambling.

"Grace, they didn't tell you? They dumped us." I say plainly as if a robot. Grace looks shell shocked.

"They did what? No, I don't believe this." Grace sit down eyes blank.

"Grace, don't tell Christian please." I beg Grace. "He wouldn't understand."

"Ana, I can't lie to my children.. I mean." Grace starts.

"Then tell just Elliot." Kate buts in. "You can tell Elliot I'm pregnant."

Grace sits there for a minute. "Okay. I guess. Would you mind if I go in there with you. I would like to see my grandchildren." Grace asked eyes wide.

"Yes you can Grace." I smiles.

"Anastasia Steele." A nurse calls me and waves me in a room Grace and Kate following quickly behind. She quickly weighs me and writes it down.

A doctor suddenly walks in. "Dr. Trevelyn" He nods at her. "I'm Dr. Gutierrez." She announces setting up the ultrasound. "Well try an abdominal scan first, but if we can see anything we'll try transvaginal." She smiles at me and quickly squirts a cold blue gel on my lower belly and places the probe on my stomach moving it slightly. . Looking at I see a tiny little bump where my baby is growing. Baby.

"Are you ready to see your little bears?" Kate smiles at me and squeezes my hand.

I look at Grace who is just sitting watching attentively looking slightly shell shocked.

"There!" Dr. Gutierrez says smiling. "There is your little baby. I'd say your 9-10 weeks pregnant based on my calculations your due date is January 20th." She presses a button and a picture prints.

"Its a little Blip." I say mesmerized at the little blip in the picture.

Dr. Gutierrez smiles. "Yep. Now I must go get my next patient" She says handing me the paper towel to wipe my stomach.

Kate jumps where I was laying. "That would be me, your next patient. I'm Katherine Kavanaugh.

Dr. Gutierrez looks at her patient list. " I guess thats true. Saves me time." She smiles.

Repeating what she did with me with Kate. "There. You two are extremely close in the pregnancy timeline. Ms. Kavanaugh you are currently about 8 weeks pregnant." She prints picture. "January 27th." She smiles at Kate. "Have a nice a day."

"There going to grow up together." Kate says looking at me. I feel a tear slip down my cheek and shake my head yes.

Grace gets up and hugs us individually. "Thank you girls. I will be in touch if you need anything. Just call me. Cravings, a place to stay, or if your just sad or anything.

Grace leaves with tears in her eyes and I see her pull her phone out. We shrug and drive home.

Walking to the spare room with Kate. "This could be their nursery." I say hugging her.

"Ana, we're pregnant." She pulls me in a big hug and we cry. Suddenly, we hear a knock on the door.

 **CLIFFHANGER! WHO IS IT? The world may never know. :) I will try to update every couple of days. The more review the faster I go. :) I hope you like it If you have questions or anything PM. Or if you have a plot you think I should do lemme know. Should I keep going? Love you guys. PLZ VOTE IN POLL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still don't own Christian or anything 50 shades related.**

 **Children Children Calm Down. You need to remember this is MY story. Just because it doesn't have what you want to happen. Sorry. You need to remember that you have to stitch a story together. Christian is with the Sara bitch because he is protecting ANA. Unless you want me to make him a irreversible douchebag I suggest you you know calm the fuck down. Ana WILL well possibly have a new love interest for a little while. It depends. I'm trying to focus on the friendship between Kate and Ana before I just into full romance mode. Now I love all the nice reviews Im getting it warms my heart. I love you guys, but some of you guys need to move on. If you want the story to go your way then right your own. This is my idea and story. Now, I want Ana to be on her own for a bit because a woman is at her strongest without a man sometimes. Christian and Ana will be together.. Maybe Now Thank you very much. Good Day. Sorry for the rant. PLZ VOTE IN POLL. PS NO ADOPTION why would I do adoption? ;)**

 **APOV**

Kate and I look at each other at the surprise of the knock on the door. Slowly and cautiously we walk to the insistent knock on the door. Who would be here at this time in the night? Kate opens the door to see a blonde walk in.

"Elena." I say tightly as she walks in uninvited. "What are you doing here?"

"I hear of your baby news, dear." She says sitting in the couch kicking her heels off and crossing her legs.

"How?" I ask squinting my eyes at her.

"Darling, don't you know I have eyes and ears everywhere?" Elena smiles me coldly.

"Ana, who is she?" Kate interrupts my reverie.

"Where are my manners? Names Elena Lincoln." Elena holds her hand and to Kate who begrudgingly takes her hand.

"Can we help you?" Kate asks eyebrows raised ready to pounce on her.

"I actually here to help you." Elena turns and looks at Ana. "I may of once been in your words a bitch troll, but I know what its like to be alone and pregnant so I'm here to help." Elena says sincerely.

I stand and look in her eyes for what seem like an hour they are endless, but I sense no insincerity of her word.

"How?" I ask skeptically in my mind I know this woman can't be trusted.

"I will help you with the baby and of course, Christian." Elena said placing her heels back on. "That is only if you accept my help." Elena smiles at me as she stands up. "Can you sing? Elena asks getting up and she walks to the door.

"Of course, I can sing." I say slightly smiling remembering Christian heard me first sing. I smile at the memory when Kate gave Christian the CD's of me singing. I was so pissed. Elena got up to leave and suddenly there was another knock on the door. I walked Elena to the door and opened it to see a distressed Elliot running his hand in his hair obviously a family trait.

"Is Kate here?" Elliot looks out of breath and stressed. I hear Kate step out from the kitchen.

"Elliot?" Kate asked wondrous. I see Grace has been in touch with Elliot. To my surprise Elliot ran and hugged Kate placing his nose in her hair as if he was inhaling her scent.

"Is it true, Kate? You're pregnant?" Elliot had tears in his eyes.

Kate nodded yes at him tears rolling down her cheek.

I don't think I've ever seen joy radiate of a person that much. Suddenly, I felt like an interloper I shouldn't be here. I slowly walk back to my room and grab the picture that was taken at my graduation. We looked so happy, but I always knew I would never be enough for him. He need a submissive, control something I could never give him. I feel a tear slip down my cheek. I place my little bump. How could I not of noticed this sooner? Him or Her I loved it so much already. Christian and I made it. Together. I lay my head on my pillow and drift into a dreamless endless sleep.

I wake up to wave of nausea creeping over me. I quickly dash to the bathroom, throwing up everything I've eaten lately. I feel miserable I get up and walk to the kitchen to get saltines and ginger ale. In the kitchen I hear Kate giggling and I walk in there to see Elliot scrambling egg. The nausea comes over me again, I quickly rush to the garbage can.

"Ana, are you okay?" Elliot asked looking truly concerned.

"She fine." Kate quickly snaps she stand next to me and rubs my back. When suddenly something dawns on Elliot.

"No fucking way! Ana! Are you pregnant too? Wait did you use us?" Elliot looks generally confused.

"Totally!" Kate replies sarcastically and rolls her eyes turning towards me.

"No, Elliot. Christian doesn't even know. I don't want anything from him. He can keep his fucking money." I say over the trash can. I wipe my mouth and stand up slowly and make my way to the bench.

"Mom didn't say you were pregnant. She told me Kate was pregnant. Does my Mom know?" Elliot turns off the eggs and sits on the chair with Kate in his lap.

"Yes she knows." I say looking at my crossed fingers

"Who is farther along?" Elliot asked confused. He looks so confused.

"Ana. She is 10 weeks." Kate say suddenly interrupted by Elliot phone ringing. Elliot picks his phone and eyes it and answers.

"Sup Bro. Really? Wow! Um. Sure! See you then." Elliot end the phone call and looks at Kate.

"What?" I ask worried.

"It's Christian. He is coming home and He is engaged." Elliot says remorsefully.

"Fuck my life." I get up and put shoes on and walk to the car.

"Ana, where you going?" Kate says running out the house.

"Nowhere, I'll be back." I pull the car out watching Elliot and Kate watch me leave. I drive to oak tree where I used to go to think and sit there.

I get a text from Elena. *txt* Would you like to be my plus one to Christian Welcome Home Party?

*txt* Yes. Contact me tomorrow.

*txt* One condition you have to sing the song for the slow dance.

*txt* Why?

*txt* All will be revealed.

 **This Chapter kinda sucky I know I promise the singing is just a small part don't worry about it. I promise our first LOVE scene will be soon. I NEED YOU TO VOTE IN POLL! WHAT THE GIRLS HAVE IT DEPENDENT ON YOU! YOU CHOSE THE POLL CLOSES 11/2/15. I will try to update tomorrow sorry for short chapter this is my first real fanfic. I'm still learning, Plz REVIEW and I STILL NEED A BETA. Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for not updating, I have been super busy. :) This is the Christian and Ana fanfic. Some of you haven't read what I been saying. SARA IS HOLDING CHRISTIAN AGAINST HIS WILL. HE LOVES ANA. ANA DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT SARA HOLDING HIM CAPTIVE. I probably not making it clear enough. I'm sorry I'm only a TEEN. I'm not the best writer. Thank you for all the nice reviews. :) To all you mean guest reviews. Sign in and tell me what you think, don't be a coward. The person who told me I'm arrogant. Damn right. Arrogance is the confidence of the soul. :) Review me Name suggestions :) Plz not Theodore or Phoebe or Ava. :) My Ana poll closes tomorrow as of right now Twins are winning :) So for Ana two girls two boy names plz. Kate's poll opens Saturday. :) Love you guys.**

I wake up momentarily disoriented, but remembering I am actually at Elena's house. How this happened I don't know never in a million year would I think I'd actually sleep here. Standing up in front of the full length mirror my 11 week bump is prominent on my tiny frame. There really is no way to hide it. Tonight, Christian and his fiancee are coming to Seattle to announce the big news. I roll my eyes in disgust. Brushing my hair back with my hands, I hear Elena walk in.

"Morning Darling." Elena says handing me a cup of Twinning's English Breakfast Tea and my prenatal vitamins. I smile and take them from her. Never in my life would I expect her to act so so… Maternal towards me.

"Thanks. Morning." I smile back at her. Placing the pills in my mouth and taking a sip of tea they go down.

"Big night tonight, so I called Esclava and anything you want on is on the house." Elena smiles at me and unexpected she hugs me. "I never thought I would feel so maternal or even like you." Elena says as she pulls herself up and quickly regains her composure and walks out her room.

Pulling out my phone see 10 missed calls from Grace, Elliot, Kate, and one from Christian. I cough in surprise, but I chose to ignore them. Looking at my phone I decide I want to get a twitter. Signing up for twitter my name is realdealsteele I laugh at its stupid wittiness. I spend the afternoon tweeting and I notice I have 30K followers. Wow that was quick. I start reading some of the comments are very nice. How do they even know me? I wonder shutting of my phone.

I drive to Esclava and get my hair trimmed, styled, make up done and everything under the sun. When in a rash decision to dye my hair. Using henna since I was pregnant I went for an ombre my waist length hair was cut to under my ribcage I looked like a new person.

Walking out of the salon I see Grace, Kate, and some other girl walking in. It dawns on me it must be Christian's fiancee. Kate keeps blatantly dirty-eyeing her. I smile at the thought of my best friend sticking up for me. So I take a deep breath and walk right past them.

They don't notice me so I drive back to Elena's house. I open the door and walk in the living room to see the one and only Christian Grey sitting in the living room with Elena. Elena's eyes widen for a second.

"Holy Fuck." I whisper and place my hand protectively like an instinct on my belly.

"Ana." Christian says eyes wide with pain when suddenly everything goes black.

 **Sorry Pt. 2 will be up soon as well as the party. Sorry for the short short short chapter. Review. I know this one kinda sucked. Review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I got a new Beta reader/Co Writer Mrs. H who is my new friend she is amazing! Thanks for all the comments sorry about the cliffhanger and short chapter this is probably going to be the longest one yet! I will try to update weekly. Twins for the win! Ana is having twins request names plz. PLZ vote in Kate's poll now its in my profile! This chapter was written mostly but Mrs. H. She is wonderful at writing PLZ review! Love you!**

CPOV

"Fuck Ana!" I say as I rush over to her limp form.

Elena and I rushed Ana to hospital. When she fainted, she fainted hard on her head. Elena is on the phone to make sure my mother will be there to take care of Ana. Fuck! Just Fuck! Just looking her right just brings back memories of us together. God I miss her so much.

When we arrive my mother is ready to examine her.

"What happened?" Grace eyes are almost bulging out of her head she looks severely worried.

"She fainted and hit her head on the way down." Elena says breathlessly looking utterly concerned.

She rushes Ana to the back on a gurney and Elena and I make our way to the waiting room to wait for the information on her condition.

"Christian, you can go. I'll take care of Ana." Elena says looking at me seriously.

"There is no way in hell I'm leaving her." I growl at Elena.

"Don't you have a fiancee to go home to?" Elena asks narrowing her eyes. I've never seen her act this way towards me. Speaking of which, what is his new found relationship with Ana and Elena? Ill ask at Later date Im too worried Ana to really care.

My mother returns and I get ready to ask how Ana is.

"Mom, how is she?" I ask concern laced in my voice.

"Son, Christian, I need to contact Kate."

"Well, can you tell me what's going on first?"

"No, I can't tell you son. You're not her husband or relative or her Emergency Contact anymore. Kate is."

"Fine, call Kate then." I roll my eyes at my mother's professionalism.

Well fuck me sideways if that doesn't hurt a little, hell hurt a lot. It could be worse, she could have replaced me with another man.

KPOV

I'm walking in very worried and I asked what happened to Ana.

"How is she? Is she OK? I ask Grace with tears building up in my eyes.

"Kate, lets walk over here for moment" Grace directs me into a side office.

"Kate, her blood pressure is very high and she was a little dehydrated. If she keeps this up she could develop preeclampsia. I'm going to assume it's from the emotional rollercoaster she dealing with from her pregnancy and my son engagement." Grace says stroking my arms as she says this stuff to me.

"I agree with you Grace. I just wish I could do something to help her." I say with tears slipping down my cheeks. Damn Hormones.

"Well Kate just as a precaution I'm going to get an OB-GYN down here to check her out further." Grace explains pulling me into a hug.

"Ok, Grace I don't plan on leaving her side." I say finally subduing myself to my tears.

CPOV

Why on earth did my Mom pull Kate away? I do not know. What the hell is going with Ana and why won't my mom tell me. I mean I'm her son why can't she trust me?

Just when I'm about to walk over to listen to what's going on with Ana, my phone rings interrupting me. It's Sarah. Fuck… she's screaming at me asking where I am and she needs me right away. I hang up. I'm doing this for Ana, Kate, and Elliot. I mutter to myself. If anything happened to Kate or Ana. It would destroy Elliot and I.

I see my mother walk by me.

"Bye, Mom I have to go. I kiss her cheek and quickly walk of to the park lot where Taylor is waiting. Sadly, I'm now on my way to see bitchface, I mean Sarah…Oops.

APOV

BEEP BEEP BEEP! I awake to the sound to a annoying beeping noise and my head is pounding. Sitting there suddenly, there's a knock on the door and I motion whomever to walk in.

"Good Evening Anastasia. I'm Dr. Charles Gregory. I'm an OB-GYN. I'm here to check you and the baby out." He smiles at me looking at my chart.

Holy Fuck! I'm just laying here gaping at the man. He fucking gorgeous with ash blonde hair and deep blue eyes. I'm not sure if it's the hormones or whatever, but he has my girly parts purring. I haven't felt that since Chris…. The dumbass.

"Hi. You can just call me Ana." I murmur shyly at him.

"Ok Ana." He smiles at me with his gorgeous pearly whites.

"I see this isn't your first ultrasound so you should know what to do I'm sure." He says flipping the page of my charts and he looks up smiling at me.

"Yes I do." I smile at him willingly lifting my gown up to expose my belly. He puts the gel on my stomach and get the wand and places it on my bump. I look at the picture on the screen. In there he or she is in my belly. MY little blip.

"Ok Ana, it seems everything is looking good. You were dehydrated and blood pressure was a little high. I recommend you drink more water and juice. Try and stay away form sodas and such. Also try some yoga. It helps relieve stress in the body which can help lower blood pressure. Would you like to hear your baby's heart beat?" He asks looking at me with the wide blue eyes and I melt.

"Really?! Yes, Of course." I jump up excitedly.

"Ok, here we go." He turns on the volume on the machine. PUMPA!PUMPA!

"Ah hear that? That's your….Hmmmm" He starts and ends cryptically

"Hmmm? What does 'hmmm' mean Dr. Gregory?" I asked worriedly.

"Well do you here that? There's more than one heart beat?" He says eyes wide.

"Holy Shit…you mean…" I'm at utter loss for words.

"Yes Ana. You're having twins. Congratulations!" He smiles at me.

Omg! This is so much at one time. Deep breaths Ana! I encourage myself.

"You and the father must be ecstatic?" He asked questionably.

"Umm. He's not in the picture Dr Gregory." I blush and feel sadness at the same time.

"Oh sorry…I just assumed. You're just so beautiful and you are glowing." I blush furiously at his words.

"Thank you. It's very nice to hear that finally." I smile at him. Damn He is hot.

"A radiant woman such as yourself should hear it more often and let it be me to be the first to tell you the father is a fucking asshole for missing out on something this wonderful with a gorgeous woman." I blush so hard at his statement. I might die.

Fuck! This man has me hot and red as a chili pepper. He very very pleasing to look at with his beautiful blue eyes, ash blonde hair, perfect sculptured face, and luscious lips. God how I wish they were sucking on my….oh shit stop this Ana. Just calm down girl. Down Girl!

"I really appreciate the kind words sir. So what now Dr.?" I ask him with raised eyebrows.

"Well with twins I recommend getting more rest. You will probably need more frequent doctor visits." He says getting back into doctor mode.

"Well that's will be very hard to do. I have a singing job tonight to help make money. You know soon to be single mom and all." I say looking at my fingers.

" I see…well as long as you can sit and drink lots of fluids stay away from things or people that may cause you harm you should be ok." He says wheeling his chair next to my bed.

I snort…Easier said than done Dr. Gorgeous.

"Thanks Dr. I will try." I say wiping my belly.

"So you sing? May I ask where you will singing at tonight?" He asked curiosity peaked.

"I'm singing a an engagement party. Dr. Trevelyn-Grey's son to exact" I say with a small eye roll.

"Oh yes she informed me of that….now I know you at least have a guy accompanying you?" He asked me with a smirk on his face.

"No sir, I do not" I say frowning.

"You have got be kidding me?" He scoffs in utter disbelief.

"No Dr Gregory, I am not" I say seriously.

"Well that just won't do. Something has to be done to fix that." He says with a twinkle in his eyes.

"How do you plan to fix that Dr.? What are you going to do….come with me?" I giggle at his audacity.

"Well if you were to ask me nicely maybe I would?" I stop and just stare at him with my mouth wide open in shock.

 **OHHHH Christian is going to be jealous! The Engagement Party is NEXT… WOOOOHOO! EXCITED. I should update real soon sorry for the cliffhangers… they seem to be my thing. :/ Love you! Reviews! Thanks for the 100th review PPL!**


	6. Chapter 6

This is the chapter we have ALL been waiting for! The Engagement Party! Thank you for all your reviews! OVER 12,000 views! Thank you so much. I'm sorry if I seem I'm going to fast I'm going the pace I want to go. Thank you. :) Also Plz Vote in Kate's poll. :) BTW doc manager was being a bitch so it might be missing a couple of words :)

APOV

I glance at myself in the long mirror, I look stunning with a long black lace dress that cuts short in the fronts and a train in the back. My hair is in a half up and half down and beautifully curled with my newly ombre hair. My makeup is quite simple and I think I look I gorgeous. I turn in the mirror to see my little bump. My blips are in there or wait is it Blips? Blipi? I don't know, but twins. I don't know how I feel about twins. All I know is that I love them.

I hear a knock on the door. It's Kate and Elena.

"Hey Ana. How are you?" Elena says walking in and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Ana, How's the baby?" Kate says hugging me as she walks into the room.

"About the baby." I say starting to tell them about the twins.

"Ana, tell me you didn't lose.. the baby.." Kate starts and suddenly finishes her sentence sitting on the bed.

"No no no. I didn't lose the babies." I say hoping they catch on.

"Babies?" Kate and Elena scream and jump up.

"It's twins?" Kate ask hugging to me for dear life.

"Yes. It's twins." I smile at Elena and Kate.

"Congratulations, Darling." Elena says smiling fondly at me.

"Well tut tut! We have to finish getting ready! We have a party to be at in two hours." Kate says already half dressed. She wipes a tear with the back of her robe.

One Hour Later.

I glance at the clock nervously. He should be here any minute now. Suddenly, there is an insistent knock on the door. I run to answer it. It's Dr. Gregory.

"Hello, Anastasia." He says as I open the door.

"Dr. Gregory." I acknowledge him as I open the door blushing.

"Call me Charles please. Shall we go?" He smiles at me giving me a kiss on the hand. Holy Fuck. My inner goddess is drowning.

"Let's go." I say taking his hand as he directs me to limo.

APOV

Charles and I pull up to Grey Manor for Party. God, its been a few month since I've been here.

"Hey Ana? Are you ok? Is it the twins?" Charles asks me with a worried look on his face.

"No, they are fine and I'm fine. It just I'm a little nervous that all." I say with my head down.

"You are going to be great and you will look beautiful doing it." He says to me holding my face in his hands looking deep in my eyes. I'm blushing so hard right now. God I think I'm going to melt.

"I'll say it once and I'll say it again, The father is a fucking moron for letting you go, all three of you." He says with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Charles, you say the most amazing things sure makes a woman blush." I'm Swooning

"Well you are a amazing woman." He grins at me with his perfect teeth.

We step out the limo and walk up to doors so I can get set up and feel a shiver down my spine. I'm looking around to see what may be the cause of it and then his eyes are locked with mine. Christian

CPOV

"FUCK MY LIFE!" I murmur to myself as we drive to my parents home for the engagement party. A FUCKING ENGAGEMENT PARTY. I hate that I have to do this to myself and to Ana. God! I fucking miss her. I miss her hair, her gentleness, her smart mouth.. oh what that mouth could do… Snap out of it, Grey! Thanks to bitchface here, I still do not fucking know if she is ok or not from her trip to the hospital.

"Hey! Christian! Is anybody in there?" Sara ask me snapping her boney ass fingers in face.

"Yes Sara. I'm just thinking." I say staring out the window. God, why is she fucking doing this to me.

"Oh really, what are you thinking about? Are happy about this party in our honor?" Sara says looking genuinely excited.

She says with the biggest smile on her clown her face. God, did she have to wear so make up? My Ana didn't need all that shit. She was a natural beauty. I smile at the memory of her.

"Yes we will go with that" I say with a fake smile. Oh great! We are here. Its time for me to be seen with Medusa. KILL ME NOW!

"Remember you love me, not her. One call and I kill both of them." Sara says pulling my face right next to mine forcefully kissing me. I turn to get out the car and wipe my mouth. Yuck!

I step out the car with Sara and feel the air around me becoming very thick. For some odd reason I whip my head behind me to and I see her. MY ANA! Fuck me. She looks so damn beautiful. I can just stare at her all day more like drooling at her. Shit! Keep it together Grey! You have a job to do….uh wait back the fuck up who the fuck is that with MY ANA with his eyes and hands on her? I am fuming! Wait no fucking furious!

I see Elena as we walk into the main hall. I need to speak to her about her newfound buddy-buddy relationship with Ana. I thought she hated Ana.

"Sara, I see Elena. I have to go speak to her about some business." I release her bony hand and walk off before she a chance to object.

"Elena! What the fuck is going on with you and Ana?" I say with a very stern look on my face. She turns towards me.

"Well hello Christian how are you?" She says glaring at me with those dark blue eyes piercing me.

"Cut the fucking pleasantries Elena. Tell me what the hell is going with you and Ana. What did the hospital say about her? What was wrong with her?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Christian I'm not at liberty to discuss personal matter of Ana with you. Also, to be fucking honest its really none of your damn business darling." Elena snaps at me and rolls her eyes before taking a sip of champagne.

I just can not believe she just fucking spoke to me that way. She has never spoken to me that way. "What the hell has gotten into you Elena? You've never treated me with such enmity before and if Ana isn't any of my business then why is appearing at my engagement party? And who the fuck is that with her? She brought a date?" I say with a penetrating stare.

"Dear Christian, she here because she is working. She is the singer I booked for tonight." She says with smirk on her face. I have just been handed my balls on a plater.

"Ana is singing a song at MY engagement party to a different girl?" I whisper so shocked. This isn't like Ana at all.

"Yep. As for your other questions, like I said before that is none of your business. Now if you will excuse me I have to go attend to Ana. Why don't you go back to your fiancé. Honestly Christian, how could you let her walk out the house that way? She looks like Ronald McDonald" And with that Elena just walks off.

Ronald McDonald ehh…well that one thing Elena and I can at least agree on. Something is going here and I will find out what it is…Tonight! Might as well play Inspector Gadget. What else am I going to do at my party? Enjoy it!? Yea fucking right. UGH! Why hasn't anyone shot me yet? I asked nicely didn't I?

APOV

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! Why did I agree to this? I'm nervous as hell and also its my EX BOYFRIEND'S engagement party who told me I wasn't good enough for his confirming every insecurity I've ever had. Just UGHH!

"Breathe Ana." Kate coaches me from behind the stage. I can see people greeting each other. Charles is talking to what seem like a pretty blonde girl. Wow. Just Wow. Ok! Ana! breathe think of Baby Blippies. My subconscious snaps at me.

"Are you ready?" Grace whispers to me from behind the curtain.

"She is ready." Kate answers for me and hugs me tight. "Ana, you can do this. So everyone what there missing. I promise you can do it!" Kate encourages me. I feel like I could cry.

"I'm ready, Grace." I smile at the mother of unborn babies father.

"Ok! Ana after the introductions you can come out." Grace smiles at me and walks to the front of the curtain and starts to talk.

"My husband and I are thrilled that our son, Christian Grey has found someone he wants to commit his love and life too. This dance is dedicated to them." Grace says with an unnamed emotion. She quickly saunters over to the dance floor with Carrick. Christian who seem completely uninterested walks the slut to the dance floor.

Taking a deep breath, I walk to microphone. Suddenly, the curtains part and I'm left center stage. The music starts. Don't forget the word! I snap at myself. Then I feel like some musically goddess takes over. I start singing. (Youtube "Here" By Alessia Cara I don't own it)

I'm sorry if I seem uninterested

Oh I'm not listenin', oh I'm indifferent

Truly I ain't got no business here

But since my friends are here, I just came to kick it

But really I would rather be at home all by myself

Not in this room with people who don't even care about my well being

I don't dance, don't ask, I don't need a boyfriend

So you can, go back, please enjoy your party

I'll be here, somewhere in the corner

And I can hardly hear

Over this music I don't listen to

And I don't wanna get with you

So tell my friends that I'll be over here

Oh oh oh here, oh oh oh here

Oh oh oh I asked myself, what am I doin' here?

Oh oh oh here, oh oh oh here

And I can't wait 'til we can break up out of here

Excuse me if I seem a little unimpressed with this

An antisocial pessimist, but usually I don't mess with this

And I know you mean only the best and your

Intentions aren't to bother me, but honestly I'd rather be

Somewhere with my people, we can kick it and just listen to

Some music with a message, (Like we usually do)

And we'll discuss our big dreams, how we plan, to take over the planet

So pardon my manners, I hope you'll understand that I'll be here (Ooh)

Not there in the kitchen

With the girl who's always gossipin' about her friends

Oh tell them I'll be here

(Ooh) right next to the boy who's throwin' up

'Cause he can't take what's in his cup no more

Oh God why am I here?

Oh oh oh here, oh oh oh here

Oh oh oh I asked myself, what am I doin' here?

Oh oh oh here, oh oh oh here

And I can't wait 'til we can break up out of here

Hours later congregatin' next to the refrigerator

Some girl's talkin' 'bout a hater, she ain't got none

How did it ever come to this? I should've never come to this

So holla at me, I'll be in the car when you're done

I'm stand-offish, don't want what you're offerin'

And I'm done talkin', awfully sad it had to be that way

So tell my people when they're ready that I'm ready

And I'm standin' by the TV with my beanie low

Yo I'll be over here

Oh oh oh here, oh oh oh here

Oh oh oh I asked myself, what am I doin' here?

Oh oh oh here, oh oh oh here

And I can't wait 'til we can break up out of here (Oh oh, oh oh)

I end the song. With a strong ending I feel like I should do one more song so I start Adele's Rolling in the Deep. ( Don't own)

There's a fire starting in my heart

Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark

Finally, I can see you crystal clear

Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare

See how I'll leave with every piece of you

Don't underestimate the things that I will do

There's a fire starting in my heart

Reaching a fever pitch and its bringing me out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all

The scars of your love, they leave me breathless

I can't help feeling

We could've had it all

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

Rolling in the deep

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

You had my heart inside of your hand

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

And you played it to the beat

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

Baby, I have no story to be told

But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn

Think of me in the depths of your despair

Making a home down there, as mine sure won't be shared

The scars of your love remind me of us

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

The scars of your love, they leave me breathless

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

I can't help feeling

We could've had it all

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

Rolling in the deep(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

You had my heart inside of your hand

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

And you played it to the beat

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

Could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart inside of your hand

But you played it with a beating

Throw your soul through every open door

Count your blessings to find what you look for

Turn my sorrow into treasured gold

You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow

We could've had it all

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could've had it all

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

It all, it all, it all

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could've had it all

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

Rolling in the deep

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

You had my heart inside of your hand

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

And you played it to the beat

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

Could've had it all

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

Rolling in the deep

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

You had my heart inside of your hand

But you played it

You played it

You played it

You played it to the beat

I finish the song breathless and the curtain closes and between it I see Sara the slut, staring me down.

"You were so good, Ana!" Kate says hugging me our small bumps touching. I laugh for once a joyous sound. Suddenly, I feel the urge to pee. I quickly excuse myself and tottle to the bathroom. I walk in and in surprise a hand grabs me and I scream. I hear footsteps running down the hallway. The door slams open with Kate, Christian and Elena standing wide with shock.

"One step closer, I'll kill her babies. You hear me?" Sara yells from behind my head the knife hovering my belly. I feel bile rising in my throat my babies. No!

Christian stands there shell shocked when suddenly something brings him back to the reality.

"Are you that jealous of Ana, Bitchface?" Christian says with such confidence. Great. He wants me to die doesn't he.

"Christian? What are you doing?" Kate ask so worried I'm afraid for her more than me.

"Shut up, Kate! I know what I'm doing." Christian snaps at her. "Your jealous of how pretty she is compared to you and how much tighter and better in bed than you. Aren't you little bitch?" Christian says trying to provoking.

Then it dawns on me what he is doing. He is provoking her to get a reaction.

"I would rather lose everything than marry you. Ana will ALWAYS be better than you." Suddenly, Sara looses every restraint she has ever had. I quickly jump to side the knife grazing my side, but the knife cuts into her like butter. Sara collapse on the ground in a bloody heap.

I start to stand up and Kate and Elena run to pick me up. While Christian stands there shell-shocked again. Standing there for a moment. Sara's head picks up slightly. "You bitch!" With the bloody knife she cut my leg causing me to fall down. Quickly, Kate and Elena pull me away. The knife falls limp in Sara's hand and her eyes shut.

For what seems like an year. The party has been evacuated and the paramedics declare Sara dead and her death in self-defense. I walk out to see Charles have left. Kate and Elliot had already left after being questioned by the police. I wrap my cover up around me and begin to walk out the door when suddenly Christian stops me.

"Are you really pregnant?" Christian stops me with a tearful face.

"Yes." I say in a breathless whisper.

"What?" Christian looks at me dazed and suddenly he starts to zone out. I slap him so hard I pour all the pain into the slap. He zones back in.

"You're lying." Christian starts to say when Charles runs up to me.

"You okay?" He asks me pulling me into a hug.

"Yes, Can you take me home?" I ask Charles and watches as Christian walks away.

"Sure, no problem." He says with a ghost of a smile on his face.

He drops me off at Elena's house. I walk to the door not even bothering to say bye.

I lay down on the bed and suddenly I feel a rush between my legs. I place my hand to see what it is. I pull my hand up. Bright, red blood. Fuck.

I'm such a bitch Cliffhanger! Again! The Bitch is dead! Thank Mrs. H for writing a little bit today she is wonderful. Also vote in Kate's poll. I'm trying to make them longer I am. This is the longest by 1,500 words so enjoy. Any questions PM me and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY SORRY SORRY! I had planned to update the following day then all hell broke loose. Ok, Right here is where I'm done. Stop asking me to writing longer chapters then complain. I can't just go from being a short story writer to a freaking novelist. Ok chill. TISSUE ALERT!**

Looking at my hand I feel my reserve inside breaking apart. Not my babies. Not my blips. I scream for help. I can't loose them, I can't. I love them to much. It would be all my fault. STOP ANA! DON"T THINK LIKE THAT! My subconscious snaps at me. My world is falling to pieces. I've have not felt this hurt since he left me.

"HELP!" I scream willing someone to show up. I start crying harder, I don't think I've ever cried so hard. "Please, Please, Please" I pray to Divine Providence.

"ANYONE?" Elena must still be out. Suddenly, I hear footsteps rushing up the stairs loudly. The door bursts open. It's Christian.

"Fuck Ana!" He calls running next to me. He shakily pulls his phone and calls 911. I zone out. Looking at my bloody hand. Everything fades into insignificance. With the adrenaline and the stress my vision starts to black. The last thing I hear is "No, Ana! I love you." Blackness consumes me.

 **CPOV**

I need to talk to Ana. I need too. She is pregnant. What? Are they mine for sure? They aren't that fuck-head Dr. Gregory spawn. I pause. Grey, you fucked up. I need to see Elena maybe she can help me. Fuck! Why am I such a fuck up? It all started with Sara. I drift off into when my life fell to pieces.

"She is threatening press release. She is claiming you raped her." Taylor said blankly.

"What the fuck? Rape her? Does she want me fucking buy her silence for a crime I didn't commit?" I growled at Taylor slamming my laptop down.

"She seemed to have attain photographic evidence of you two, fuc.. having sexual intercourse. She is requesting you meet her to discuss this. She said she is not talking through the henchmen." Taylor said with a cold persona.

"Fine, meeting my office tomorrow 1pm sharp. Relay that message to her." I feel my phone buzz. in my pocket, but I ignore it. I feel a migraine coming one. Ana will leave me if she finds out that I'm being accused of raping a woman.

I'm broken out of my reverie when I hear a scream.

"HELP!" It sounded like Ana. God no! I start running towards the scream. I bust through Elena's door to her house.

"ANYONE?" I burst through to door to see a sobbing fuddled mess of Ana. Her hand and underwear are bleeding. There is blood on the sheets. Then it dawns on me the babies.

"Fuck Ana!" I reach for my phone and dial 911. It"s ringing, they need to hurry the fuck up. Ana is staring at her bloody hand.

"911! What's your emergency? The dull voice over the phone said blankly as if routine.

"My girlfriend is bleeding and she is pregnant. I glance at Ana. She looks catatonic when suddenly she closes her eyes and falls. Shit! I drop the phone and catch her head before it hits the floor.

"Sir? Sir? Are you there?" I hear the phone murmur from the floor. Gently placing her head in my lap I grab the phone.

"I'm here. She just fainted." I say feeling for Ana's pulse.

"She is unresponsive? Is breathing? I'm sending help right away." The voice that was once dull now urgent.

"She is breathing, but its uneven." I say worried. I feel a tear slip down my cheek.

"She is going into shock. Just watch her breathing." The emergency operator encourages. I hear a noise downstairs and suddenly Elena is standing at the door.

"What did you do Christian?" Elena says eyes wide a look of shock on her face.

"Nothing! I heard Ana screaming and my head dips down I think she is losing the babies." I say with remorse thick in my voice.

Elena turns her head as she hears the sirens stopping in front of the house the paramedic

.

Watching the paramedics place Ana on the stretcher I follow them to the ambulance and Elena gets in.

"You've done enough damage." Elena says coldly to me as they shut the doors.

 **APOV**

I wake to see Dr. Greene look over some charts. I feel tears sting my eyes did I lose my babies? I take a deep ragged breath and Dr. Greene looks at me.

"Hello, Ana." Dr. Greene says grimly. Oh fuck. I lost them. Its all my fault.

"Dr. Greene, Are my babies okay?" I ask with tears falling down my cheeks. I pray to whatever semblance of a Divine Providence.

"Ana, we performed an amniocentesis to check on the twins. Luckily, they are just fine. With the results they are perfectly healthy. We also learned the gender. Would you like to know?" Dr. Greene says reassuringly.

My heart can not contain the joy I feel. My blips are alright.

"Yes, I would like to know." I say feeling my maternal joy. I know deep down inside these babies are my sons.

"They are twin girls." Dr. Greene says smiling at me.

Utter and total shock become of me. Girls? Twin Girls? How… Oh my! I feel so jubilant. I start crying and Dr. Greene awkwardly pats my shoulder and excuses herself as a knock on the door.

"Come in." I say forgetting the prior evening only feeling immense love for the life going inside of me. I see Kate make her way on my bed.

"Ana!" Kate hugs the dear life out of me. "Are they.. Fuck! Ana! If anything had happened.." Kate is balling her eyes out on my shoulder. I gently rub her back and let me tears roll softly down my cheeks.

"Kate, they are okay." I smile through my tears. I dash them away with the back of my hand. I place my hand on my rounded belly.

"Oh Thank God! I was so worried, Ana! This is just too much. I can't stand to see you getting so hurt." Kate sobbed inconsolably. She is taking deep breaths in order to attempt to soothe her crying.

"They are girls!" I say trying to get her to stop crying. As if a magic elixir she stops crying and a smile replaces her sobs.

"Girls?" Kate squeals and jumps and hugs me. I hug her back for right now all I need is her friendship and the love of my babies.

 **CPOV**

I'm walking to see Ana in her room. I called Dr. Greene she needed the best. Dr. Greene assured me via amniocentesis that the babies where mine. I stop at the door when I hear the whisper of Ana's voice.

"They are girls!" I stop dead in my tracks. Girls? We're having girls! I feel immense paternal joy, but also chilling fear. Why couldn't they be boys? I don't know how to handle girls. Shaking this thought off I knock on the door and walking in I see Kate's smile completely disappear and contempt. Before I know it her fist collided with my face and she is storming out of Ana's room.

Fuck that hurt, but I know I deserve it.

"What are you doing here?" I hear Ana whisper at me. Her face blank as it gives nothing away to what she is thinking.

I sit down on the sit on the side of her bed. She moves to get distance from me and it hurts, but I chose to ignore it. Absentmindedly, rubbing my jaw where Kate had punched me.

"Ana, I want to be apart of our daughters lives and yours." I say looking her dead in the eye revealing my soul to her. I study Ana's face she looks baffled and she tries to put what I said together.

"What? No! No! You can't. I won't let you. i won't let me babies live in fear that there father is going to leave them for some piece of arm candy." Ana says with a look of disgust of what I had asked.

"Please Ana!" I beg I love her. Her face hardens and she seems cold.

"Christian, I want you to stay away from me and my children. Forever." She says and she looks like she is about to cry. So dutifully and with a broken heart I walk out of the room and outside to where I fall to my knees and let the burning pain of what she said sink in. I'm nothing more than a monster.

 **I'm trying to write longer, but I need a quick chapter to put out here. I wouldn't let Ana lose her babies ha! There girls! Sorry if my pregnancy stuff didn't add up I needed something. There will be a time jump next chapter. As always review and PM for questions!**


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note!

I'm back bitches! But I'm going to end this story and possibly start a new one! Thank everyone for the 35K I'm amazed. PS sorry for being such a bitch when I was younger.

APOV

My breathing was hard as I waffed through my anger. Intense fury was built up, this was all Christian's fault. He left me and the girls only to want to come back into my life I did not think so.

I was putting on my clothes that Elena had brought me. Quickly donning them, I rubbed my stomach one last time before walking out of the hospital to meet Kate who was parked on the other end of the pick up area. I began walking a little too quickly, unaware of the car that was speeding in my direction.

I was hit and killed on impact or was I?

REAL ANA'S POINT OF VIEW

I watched as the Ana who thought she was the real Ana, but wasn't the real Ana get mowed down by the car I had paid to hit her. I slowly peeled my Christian Grey mask, I began laughing sinsterly. That bitch deserved to suffer. I was glad she was dead.

THE END

 **JUST FUCKING WITH YOU GUYS! I WILL BE REWRITING THE WHOLE STORY!**


End file.
